


Liar

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Madness, Madness AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Maka could sense that Soul was gone, and she knew why. [Madness AU, same universe as Valley of Shadows]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an angst prompt I got that I set in the same universe as my Madness AU from SoMa Week 2014. Here's [a link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8688631) for those who would like more context, but basically all you need to know is that Soul goes Stein-level mad from the Kishin's madness, a plothole that the anime left wide open for me to have fun with.

When she returned to their apartment, Soul was gone.

Maka went through the motions of checking every room and calling out his name into the abysmal silence, but she had known the second she stepped through the threshold that he had left.

He had been getting much worse lately. The episodes were lasting much longer, and try as he could to control them, they both knew that was a hopeless cause from the start. She almost missed the days when he would stare catatonically in the distance for a minute or two before returning to the present and meeting her eyes with a sad smile. Those days seemed so much simpler.

The hell inside Soul’s head had only gotten worse. While Maka had just recently started seeing visions (she almost never glanced in her peripherals now in fear of what she might see), Soul’s Black Blood from the Demon Sword had accelerated his madness tenfold. His visions of death and destruction came almost immediately, plaguing his mind at night and during the day, when he would stare off into space for minutes on end, unable to snap out of it if he tried. Then came the laughter, the terrifyingly mad laughter that would escape from his lips, his face splitting into a serrated grin so menacing that Maka herself had trouble not being frightened of him. And finally his body began to move on its own accord.

That was the most recent side effect of the madness. And while Soul’s body was typically too slow to cause any real harm to him or anyone else, recently his arm began to transform into a scythe during the episodes, and that’s when things got dangerous. When Soul had finally snapped out of his recent episode, there was glass shattered all over the floor, and Maka was clutching at her side. The blood dripping from her fingertips almost made him sick.

“You bastard,” Maka muttered quietly to her empty apartment. She looked around his room for a note, an explanation, anything, but there was nothing. 

“I didn’t even need stitches!” she yelled at his infuriatingly plain room. His boxers were still on the floor, his guitar was still on the wall, his bed was still unmade. Tears started to spill from her eyes. “It was barely a scratch.”

Why didn’t he even clean his room before he left her? She picked up his dirty clothes and threw them viciously at his hamper, not bothering to wipe the saltwater from her face.

“We said we would fight this together.” She threw some balled up socks in his hamper. “I said I would never leave you alone.” She went to work pulling his sheets until they were taut against his bed. “You _told me_ you would keep fighting. You said you would never give up.” 

Finally she couldn’t take it. She threw herself onto his bed, letting her tears seep into his bedding as she screamed.

“You _lied_ to me! You left me!”

Maka could hear the voices whisper in the back of her mind, but she ignored them for now. She knew that this time she truly was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted 4/25/2015)


End file.
